Daiki
Harisu ''(ハリス, Harisu) is an Adventurer and a player of the MMORPG known as ''Elder Tale. His name in the real world is actually Lukas Faraday ''(ルーカズ ・ファラッデイ, Ruukazu Faraddei), and he was acting as a transfer student in Japan for the current semester when he became hooked on the game of ''Elder Tale ''itself. He quickly set up his character, specifically a Race of Ritual Sorcerer-Animal Trainer whom he named Harisu. The more and more he played the game, the more Harisu became addicted to it, to the point that he would even forsake some of his studies in order to play more and more ''Elder Tale. Because of this addiction, Harisu was present to download the twelth expansion pack, Homesteading the Noosphere. Upon logging into the game, however, Harisu found himself blacking out. He woke up to find that his reality, and that of all those around him, had changed to be an exact duplicate of the MMORPG in the event known as the Catastrophe. Finding himself planted in his main city of Susukino, Harisu sought out his various fellow players that he had worked with in the past and officially formed his own group, the Leeroy Jenkins Party, in order to undergo various epic adventures and explore the new world that lay out ahead of all of them. And therefore they set out to accomplish this goal, as well as discovering the exact nature of the current Elder Tale ''and potentially finding a way out (should any of them choose to take it). Since then, Harisu has gone on a variety of adventures with his party, and earning a fair amount of infamy from the various lower-level elements in the new ''Elder Tale, that he has ended up acting against for a variety of his own reasons and agendas, though this mostly seems to stem from his own personal philosophy of doing whatever that he feels is right to the best of his ability. However, he has not forsaken his incredible love of adventure and will generally go on whole escapades and battles if hearing enough of their difficulty or potential for grand adventures. Harisu has also continued to hone and perfect his use of his signature magic, to the point that at times he can even be considered an expert at the art. He has received the epithet of the Green-Haired Trickster ''(緑の髪のトリックスター, Midori no Kami no Torikkusutā) due to his prowess in magic and his perchant to use it to mess with people should he decide to do it (though generally his jokes can be considered on the extreme side of harmlessness). His Overskill is Hekate Casting. Appearance Before the Catastrophe occured, Harisu was in his own words a rather "ordinary-looking fellow". He was around the same height as his in-game avatar, but has an appearance that is completely different from it. He apparently had short golden straw-colored hair that he rarely combed unless it was absolutely required, and was usually in a rather almost stylized-looking mess that gave him a feeling of unkemptness that clashed with the rest of his appearance. He had storm blue-colored eyes with a hint of green that were usually covered with a pair of glasses, and his standard outfit appears to consist of a standard Japanese school jacket, black-in color, with a white undershirt and dress pants and shoes that matched the rest of the uniform. He was around the average height but also oddly skinny and lanky, though he mentions that he was growing fast and was quickly apporaching a height that would have allowed himself to qualify for the title of 'tall', though he claims that he wouldn't have used it no matter what he did as he preferred being a short man over being a tall one, as looking up at people feels more comfortable to him in real life than looking down on others. When playing the game ''Elder Tale, his player avatar is rather ridiculously different from hsi real world self. There is a bit more muscle definition, though Harisu remains rather skinny and his height is around the same as it was in the real world. As a member of the Race of Ritual, by far his most notable feature is the variety of runes that appear to be enscribed on his body. All of these runes appear to be a dark green or emerald in color, and range from simple lines and shapes on his arms to a collection of them appearing somewhat akin to a claw or bolt of lightning that runs along his face, even passing through his eye (with the rest of it being visible whenever he closes it, showing it to be printed on his eyelids and bits of his eyelashes as well). There a variety of other runes that appear on his chest, legs, and even two on the soles of his feet, but no more than that appear to exist and they seem to be simple in design. He no longer wears glasses and has rather wild, lime green-colored hair that is even more unkempt than his hair in the real world. His eyes are now totally lime green with pitch black pupils, and his outfit consists of a rather simple long white scarf that he keeps wrapped around his neck and often trails down to his ankles or even past them. It is complimented by a pure white, seleveless shirt with an odd line running down through it, and is bound along with his pants to his waist via the Paracelsus Cloth, which also appears around his ankles and even around his hands and most of his lower arms. His pants are a simple pair of what appear to be blue jean-like pants with the bottoms turned up, exposing a pure white section that lies on the inside of them. On his feet, Harisu wears simple, white and gray-colored mocassins that allow him to move on a variety of surfaces with ease and with little discomfort. Following the Catastrophe, this appears to have become Harisu's real body. While the outfit described above is Harisu's main outfit in the game world while adventuring and other such pursuits, he has been known to don a few other sets of clothing depending on the situation. The first and technically most seene of these is his 'Casual Outfit', that he usually keeps hidden from the others. It consists of a simple sage green t-shirt with the rune on his eye being centrally placed, albeit of a lighter shade of the color that makes up the most of the T-shirt. It is situated alongside the same scarf that Harisu keeps on in his adventuring gear, and he wears simple black sweatpants with a white stylized trim that runs down the side, as well as a pair of simple sandals with a cream-colored insole and black straps. For colder climates he appears to wear a variant of this, complimented with a large forest camo snow jacket and somewhat thicker and more padded pants than he usually does. When travelling to the likes of a beach, Harisu switches all this out for a pair of green-and-black swim trunks with a primary flame and lightning-based design, as well as a small jacket of a lightish-green color that appears to have nothing in the way of decoration. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Skills Standard Skills Overskill Quotes Relationships Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Adventurers Category:Characters Category:Race of Ritual Category:Sorcerer Category:Animal Trainer